Many advanced driving assistance systems (ADAS) and other vehicle control systems rely on lane detection. Lane detection methods and systems are necessary for accurately detecting lane markings and recognizing lane types. Accurate lane detection is particularly important when driving on a highway, for example, when vehicles are merging on the highway and off the highway. Vehicles travelling along the highway should be aware of entrance and exit lanes and possible merging situations originating from these types of lanes.